1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding knives and more specifically to a folding knife with a combination bottle opener and actuation extension, which includes a width similar to that of a typical bottle opener.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 964,558 to Rose discloses a combined knife and bottle opener. China Patent No. 203221521 discloses a multifunctional kitchen knife. U.S. Pat. No. 8,695,138 to Pelton discloses a folding survival knife with integrated tools.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a folding knife with a combination bottle opener and actuation extension, which includes a width similar to that of a typical bottle opener.